Am I in the great mouse detective?
by kindnessandlove
Summary: a young women gets sucked into her favorite movie. But when she meets basil she starts to question her feelings for him. Basilxoc
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my living room watching the great mouse detective. "Wow i wish i could meet him." I said Dreamily. My name Elizabeth Nicole Hernandez. This was the day my life was going to change forever. Then all of a sudden the lights went out.

"Oh man a power outage!" I sighed sadly. And then lightning came crashing down. "Okay i'm starting to get freaked out now." I saw more lightning and thunder. I went to go to my room but all of a sudden i fainted.

I woke up in a puddle and rubbed my head and sighed "Oh thank god it was just a dream." then i saw Big Ben and gasped. "Oh my god." I looked into a puddle and saw i was a brown mouse looking back at me i was a dark brown mouse with my long curly brunette hair and i still had my clothes. Then i heard someone crying i heard and said "Hello miss?" I couldn't believe what i saw! Olivia Freaking Flaversham!"

I held in my squeals and held a package of tissues. "Careful careful your fur is going to matt". Olivia blew her nose and wiped her eyes. "That's better now what's wrong cupcake?" "I I'm lost I i'm trying to find basil of baker street."

"Oh my!" I looked and saw Dr. David Q Dawson." "What's wrong My dears." "This sweet little muffin top was crying and i went to go see what's wrong. By the way I"m Elizabeth Hernandez" "Oh nice to meet you Ms. Hernandez" "Please just call me Liz" I shook his hand and said

"What's your name Sweetheart." "Olivia Flaversham". Then she handed us the piece of paper" "Famous detective solves Baffling disaperience" "where are you mother and father?" "That's why i must find Basil!" She said crying. I held her in my arms and rocked her back and forth like a mother would a baby.

letting her tears soak my shirt. Even though i've seen the movie it was still heartbreaking "Oh poor baby". I said "There there there now now." "Well i don't know any basil.

" We both looked at him with sad expressions. Then he smiled "But i do remember where baker street is." Then Olivia and i smiled. "Come with me We will find this Basil chap together." We both followed him and olivia took my hand I was really Excited to see basil! I can't wait to Meet him! This is a dream come true."


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at baker street and i heard violin music. I always was a sucker for music. and animals. So Dr Dawson knocked at the door and i had to keep myself from fangirling. A young plump mouse was carrying all different kinds of junk. I felt so bad for this women carrying all this stuff. "Good evening madam." "Is this the residence of basil of baker street." "I'm afraid it is. He's not here at the moment but your welcome to come in and wait.

"i don't want to impose it's just the girl." We all looked inside to see Olivia looking at basil's magnifying glass. "Oh my!" Mrs Judson placed all the stuff in Dawson's arms and ran twords Olivia. "You poor dears you must be chilled to the bone!" Mrs Judson brought me inside while pulling my arm and rung out Olivia's hat and smiled

"But i know just the thing." Mrs Judson took Olivia's scarf and smiled once more "Let me fetch you a pot of tea and some of my fresh cheese crumpets." Then went into the kitchen. I'm Deathly allergic to cheese but i didn't want to hurt her feelings. So i went to look around basil's stuff. He had all these different kind of things just like the ones i saw in the movie. It was even better then watching it through my T.V screen. "Aha the Villian's slipped this time I shall have him!"

Basil came in wearing his same Chinese costume and i had to keep myself from laughing. "Out of my way out of my way." Dr dawson glared at him and said "I say who are you?" "What who?" Then he took his head off and smiled charmingly "Basil of baker street my good fellow." and he bowed while smiling. Oh my god he was even more attractive in person! then he pulled the bottom revealing his slim fit body. I was blushing as i stared at him.

Olivia smiled at him and said "Mr. Basil i need your help and." "All in good time" he said as he cut her off. "but but you don't understand i'm in terrible trouble." He just ignored her "If you'll excuse me." He brushed off and Olivia sighed sadly. "Um Excuse me but can't you just spare some time and listen to her because you just." "In a moment". Basil said while pushing me. Oh yeah i forgot he was a self centered asshole. "Now See here Dawson said "This young lady is in need of assitence I think you ought to listen." "Hold this please doctor."

Basil said while handing him a gun. Dawson gave it back to him and said "Wait just a moment how the deuce did you know i was a doctor?" A surgeon to be exact just returned from military duty in Afgahnistan." Basil loaded a gun and blew it. "Am i right?" Dawson was shocked and smiled "Why yes. Major David Q Dawson." But then he was confused "But how could you possibly?"

"it's Quite simple really you sewed your torn handcuff together with the lambert stitch which of course only a surgeon uses. Basil grabbed all the pillows on the different colored chairs and countinued. "ant the thread is a unique for of catgut easily distinguished by it's peculiar pungency he whispered in our ears. Olivia and i looked each other confused and he finished "found only afgahn provinces" Then he threw the pillows in Dawson's arms. "Amazing" he said muffled actually it's elemantary my dear Dawson" The basil pointed the gun at the pillows and we all hid and then shot the pillows.

"What in heaven's name?!" Mrs Judson came out of the kitchen. "Oh Oh!" Mrs Jusdon spit out the feathers and held a few feathers in her hands "My good pillows!" Then she yelled at basil. "MR BASIL!" Basil peeked his head over the red chair and had a 'oh no!' Look on his face "How many times have i told you" Basil grabbed her shoulders "There there Mrs. Judson it's quite alright." Then he sniffed the air and said

"Mmm I believe i smell some of those delightful cheese crumpets of yours why don't you fetch our guests some?" "But i" Then he smiled charmingly and pushed her out of the room. "Now". I saw the bullet under the table and grabbed it. "I know that bullets here somewhere." I held it out for him and smiled. Then he just grabbed it out of my hands "Thank you miss". He looked at me with a disgusted look and his face i tried to be a patient as i could". "Elizabeth hernandez and this is Olivia". I grabbed Olivias hand and we both smiled. "Whatever." he said while walking away. "Um Your Welcome!" I said while scoffing." Basil just shushed me and pulled another bullet out Olivia approached him "Please Mr basil you don't understand!"

He just shushed her too and after a few minutes i heard him shout "NOOOOOOO" "DRAT!" He slouched and frowned "Another dead end." Basil tossed the bullet on the ground. "He was within my grasp!" the he fell on the couch. He grabbed his violin and played a sad melody." Okay well this is pathetic. Olivia go talk to him." Olivia nodded and marched in front of him and said "While you please listen to me my daddy's gone and i'm all alone.' basil looked at her and said "young lady this is a most inoppertune time." Olivia looked at him sadly and basil opened on of his eyes and said

"surely your mother knows where he is". Olivia looked down and said "I I don't have a mother." Then he sat up and his violin screeched". "Well um than perhaps." Then he glared at her "See here i simply have no time for lost father's" "Okay what the hell is wrong with you?! you arrogant piece of crap?!" Basil looked at me and glared "Excuse me?" "This little girl needs your help and you just brush her off?!" "Because i gave no time for her like i said and plus children are impossible". then i got an idea. "Okay come on Olivia we will take our business elewhere he is stupid and afraid."

Then Basil looked at me and scoffed "What did you say?" "Your'e stupid and afraid but it's okay we will got to a brave police officer and let you continue you pouting." The basil ran in front of me "Afraid and stupid?" Then he got angrier "I will have you know i have solved cases that not even the best police officer could solve and i have seen things you could only see in your'e nightmares". "So you'll take olivia's case then?" I smirk he glared at me over his nose.' "I'll listen". "Ms Flamchester about your lost father". "I didn't lose him he was taken by a bat!" Basil then got intruiged and said "Did you say bat?

" "Yes" Olivia felt a little uncomfortable "Did he have a crippled wing?" "I don't know but he had a peg leg!" "HA!" Basil jumped for joy. "I say" Dawson said "Do you know him?" "KNOW HIM!?" "that bat one fidget bu name is the very imploy of the very fiend who was the target of my experiment the horror of my every waking moment the nefarious proffecer ratigan!" The pointed his bow twords a picture. "ratigan Dawson asked "he a genius Dawson a genius twisted for evil the napoleon of crime!"

"As bad as all that huh" "WORSE!" "for years i'v tried to capture him and i've come close so very close but each time he's nearly evaded my grasp." "Not a corner of londons safe while ratigans at large. "There is no evil scheme he wouldn't concoct!" No depravity he wouldn't commit!" Who knows what dastardly scheme that villian may be plotting even as we speak!" I rolled my eyes at this basil may be my favorite disney charter but he was an egotisttical jerk most of the time.


	3. Chapter 3

While olivia was telling her story i was still mad at basil. Basil was just an asshole sometimes and i can't stand bullying or people being jerkoffs. I was being tourured by people when i was a little girl and it made me feel awful!

"This case is most intruiging with its multiplicity of elements its many twists and turns." Then basil turned twords her. "Now you're certain you've told me everything? The slightest detail maybe important." "It's just as i've said And then my father was gone."

Basil had a thinking expression and smoked his pipe "What do you make of it?" Dr Dawson asked "Hmm Ratigan's up to something". Basil paced and olivia ran after him "A crime of the most sinister nature no doubt." "The question is What would he want with a toy maker?"

Basil put his pipe back to his lips and continued pacing." Olivia followed him but she was interuppted by fidget hanging upside down. Olivia screamed in terror and basil looked back to see fidget and he fell down screaming. "Quickly Dawson we've not a moment to lose." Dawson stuttered and said "I'm right behind you basil." "Wait for me!" I yelled and ran after the two of them and ran outside.

It was freezing! I should've brought my hoodie I thought. "no sign of the black gaurd anywhere Dawson said while putting up his coat. Basil looked down and said "Not quite Dawson he left some rather unusual footprints." "They obviously belonged to the same fiend who abducted the girls father ratigan's peg legged lacky." I saw fidgets cap and said "Hey guys."

Basil looked up at me and said "Aha!" "Excellent work My dear Ha Ha Ha!" He ran back inside and i ran after him and dawson after me." "Mrs judson was comforting olivia. "Now there's nothing to be afraid of my dear". Then basil ran past olivia with the cap in his hands. "Don't worry sweetheart." I said while hugging her "He gone." "Ah Ah Ah but not for long Ms Flamhammer". "Flaversham we both said.

"Whatever Now we simply Pursue our peg legged friend until he leads us to the girls father." Basil said while changing into his usual detective outfit. "Then you'll get my Daddy Back?!" Olivia said and hugged him from behind.

"Yes!" Basil said whith shock on his face. "Awwww!" I said While smiling. Basil glared at me and his ears turned pink. Then basil pryed her form the hug "And quite soon!" "If i'm not mistaken." Then fixed his outfit. "Now hurry along Dawson we must be off to toby's."

I remeberd the huge basset hound from the film. "Toby's Dawson Said looking confused. "Oh you must meet him he's just the chap for this!" Basil said putting on his deerstalker. "You want me to come?" Basil chuckled and said "I should think a stouthearted army mouse like you would leap at the chance for adventure.!" Basil said. Then dawson chuckled "Well i am rather curious." "Wait for me!" Olivia said "I'm coming too." "Me too I wanna come!"

I said while putting my hair up. Basils violin almost fell and i went to catch it but me and basil clashed heads. I groaned in pain and basil did too. "Watch where you're going!" Basil said "Um i just tried to save your violin!" "You Should be thanking me!" I said with anger. "Well i may now have i migraine thanks to your actions." "Okay Whatever but We are still coming with you."

I held his violin and gave it to him. Basil snatched it out of my hands and glared "What certainly not!" "This is no place for children and women!" "Are we going to take a cab?" Olivia asked and stuffed her pockets with crumpets. While she was saying that i put his violin on the chair and grinned. Basil sighed and placed his hand against his temple.

"My dear i don't think you understand it will be quite dangerous." and sat on his violin and gasped "Oh Why You! Look at the!" I smirked and said "You need to watch where you're going." Basil glared dangerously at me and said "Young lady you are most definetly not accomping us and that is final!"

"Okay i've tried being patient the only reason that i did that is because you're acting like a spoiled selfish brat!" "Well you are acting like a child!" Basil smirked "Oh yeah look who's talking!" I glared back

"We are coming with you whether you like it or not!" I pushed basil down and he got up and said "Whatever." He murmered." I smiled and said "Well lead the way i said.


	4. Chapter 4

Basil stomped over twords the bookcase and pulled a book and the wall opened up and led in a secret passageway. "wow". i mumbled. Basil led us through and we stopped at the circle and opened the door. Basil smirked and opened the door. Olivia opened it wider with a smile and basil lightly glared at her "And not a word out of you." "is that clear?" Sherlock Holmes was standing there with Waston. I gasped and ran and pushed basil so i could see.

"I observe that there is german music on the program it it introspective and i want to introspect. I squealed lightly. I love Sherlock Holmes i have all the books and Everything! "But Holmes that music is so frightfully dull." Watson complained. "Come on." I smiled and stepped out and looked at everything.

Basil raised an eyebrow at me "what was that?" he asked "Sorry sometimes i squeal when i get excited i love Sherlock i'm such a huge fan!" i said with Excitement. "you are?" "Yes i read every single case he had". "I could he his cases all day everyday!". i smiled and twirled. "Basil lightly smiled "So could i". We smiled at each other and he cleared his throat and looked away.

"Toby? Toby?" Olivia tugged my hand and i crouched down. "Who is toby?" She whispered. "Well i i don't know." "Hey David do you know who toby is?" "Well my dear toby is a well he's a". Then he whispered "I say basil who is this toby chap?" Then a huge basset hound was in front of us. "Ah here he is now!" Dawson toby." "Ah charmed i'm sure he said nervously." Then toby started growling at him. "Now toby toby stop that." "Toby cease resist! Ha!" The Dawson hid in a big chair.

"frightfully sorry old man toby has the most splendid scnce of smell of any hound i trained but he can be duceldly frisky." Toby came to me and i pet his nose. "Omg! you're so cute!" ""Olivia come her!" Olivia slightly pushed her way out and smiled wide". "Hello toby" She giggled ""Silly doggy!" "Would you like a crumpet?" she asked and he nodded. "He licked it up with his tounge". Olivia giggled and i giggled as well." "Now toby! "toby! to the matter at hand i want you to". He looked at us giving toby a belly rub".

"You're such a good boy!" I said "yes you are yes you are". Then basil whistled and cleared his throat." Unfortunatly we had to slide off of his belly." I landed in Dawson's arms and Olivia's in mine." "Good now toby." basil said as toby turned around." "Toby i want you to find this fiend!" then toby started growling". "Yes you know his type a villian" Then basil started growling an d snorting. "low brow! close set eyes! broken wing!" toby looked confused. "Oh he's a peg legged bat with a broken wing he explained. then toby started growling again.

Yes yes that's the spirit got his scent?" basil asked toby nodded "good boy! good boy!" ha! ha! toby turned around and looked at us. "miss flamchester". basil said "Flaversham" we all said annoyed "what ever you're father is as good as found! " toby sick em! basil got stomped on and he said "aha yoinks tally ho!" ha ha! ha ha!". he laughed Soon enough toby was sniffing and then howled.

i hung on to basil's waist for my life and olivia held on to mine "the thrill of the hunt eh dawson?!" basil yelled "oh q-quite"! dawson yelled in fear "oh hoo hoo!" out peg legged quarry cant be far now!" "Why?" That was the question running through my mind why am i here?" "why am i a mouse and why am i attracted to basil?"

**Shout to Disneyfangirl! Who gave me the courage to continue writing Later!"**


	5. Chapter 5

We went to the toy shop and toby howled as loud as he could. I could have sworn i blew my eardrums out. Then basil jumped off tobys nose and landed on his feet. "Splendid job toby!" Olivia was smiling and she held her arms out. Basil rolled his eyes and held his arms out to catch her with a look of annoyance on is face.

Olivia jumped and basil caught her and had a look of worry on his face then he pulled her away from his embrace and brushed his hands twords her as if to say 'run along'. I tried to jump but i tripped and i almost fell and basil quickly pulled me twords him. His scent was so comforting and his embrace was warm.

He smelled like pipe smoke, Earl grey tea and cardamom. And also he was wearing cologne. I rested my head on his chest for a second and hummed in satisfaction but then i quickly pulled away from him and said "Thanks". while blushing. Basil cleared his throat and said "Y-Your'e welcome".

I walked twords the entrance fidgit made and i just stood there awkwardly. Then i heard basil grunt and i turned my head to see dawson Lying on is back while basil was surpised. "Now Toby. Sit!" he commanded but toby just stood there.

I laughed into my palm not wanting basil to see me laugh at him. Basil stomped twords him and said once more. "Toby Sit." he said with annoyance in his tone. "Sit toby". Olivia said and Toby obeyed her much to basil's attitude.

Basil looked at olivia and lightly looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Good boy". he muttered. "If you'll excuse me." he said brushing past her. "You be good now". Olivia said. I pretented to be surprised and said "Hey guys!" They all looked at me and i said "I think i found something!" pointing to the hole in the glass.

Basil looked surpised once more "How did you introspected that?" he asked astonished. I shrugged and said "I don't know." "But Ms Hernandez". dawson protested how could he fit through such a tiny little." i lightly grabbed Dawson's hand and said "Observe Doctor." i said and i put his finger through the glass.

Basil lightly growled and he had a look of confusion on his face. Dawson smiled and said "Ms Hernandez you astound me". "Well it was nothing." i lightly blushed and went inside." Basil, Dawson and Olivia followed after me. and Dawson closed the door and followed me. I bumped into something and i saw a humongous Doll.

i was always fond of barbie dolls when i was little but these kinds of dolls just crepped me out. "Oh my". Dawson said with astonishment once more. "Upon my word i've never seen so many toys." "Behind any of which could lurk a bloodthirsty assasin". Basil Whispered. "So please Doctor Be very careful."

Basil acted like a ninja safely moving around the dolls legs. I just walked by and gave him a 'Really?' Look on my face and just walked past him. i looked around the store and i was feeling a bit creeped out by all of this. I went to a ladder and basil was behind me and i tried to be nice and let him go first.

"Go ahead". i said looking at him. but basil just moved aside and said "After you My dear." i looked at him and said "are you sure?" Basil nodded with a small smile. "Well okay". i went up the ladder and as i climbed to the top we tip toed around the room and we heard a loud crashing noise.

I screamed and i grabbed the nearest thing close to me which happed to be the detective himself and i grabbed his shirt and buried my face in his chest and lightly whimpered. And i smelled his comforting scent and surpisingly basil held me close as if he would die if he let go of me.

Basil looked around and saw the crashing noise was a toy olivia had set off. "Oh What the OH!" he pushed me away on my back and lept to turn the toy off." I just laid there glaring t him for pushing me on my back.

"Please!" basil said to olivia "Quiet." Basil looked at Dawson. "Don't let these girls out of your sight!" then i slowly got up and i dusted off my shirt. "Such an asshole." i muttered and dawson came twords me are you alright my dear?" he asked "Yeah i'm fine." I looked at olivia "Okay cupcake stay close to me and david okay?"

i asked and she nodded and took my hand. i just don't know what's basil's deal. First he let me go first on the ladder, then he held me close then he pushed me on my back and i almost injured myself! I just don't know what's his problem. But seriously i'm starting to question my childish feeling for him just a little bit.


	6. Chapter 6

We looked around the toy store and basil came across a chess board and pushed a rook "Checkmate." he whispered. "Aha!" he whispered. "evidence of our peg legged adversary." Basil followed the footprint with his magnifying glass and hummed. He stopped at a wooden soldiers feet.

He got up and said "Hmm how very odd." "what is it basil?" Dawson asked. "isn't it painfully obvious doctor?" these dolls are stripped of their uniforms." "and not by any child either." we both looked at each other and i glared at him and looked away. i was still pretty pissed at him. Not by just him pushing me but EVREY SINGLE THING HE HAD DONE TO ME!

Basil just scoffed and looked away from me as well. then he gasped. "Hello." he walked twords a bunch of broken up toys. "Someone has taken the liberty of removing the clockwork mechanisms for these toys. I looked down and saw fidgits list. I gasped happily and said "Basil!" i said with eagerness in my voice.

"Please Ms. Hernandez i'm trying to concentrate!" he whisper yelled. "I've had enough of your stupid crap!" i yelled and while me and basil got into an argument everything started coming alive in the shop but we didn't even notice. While we were still arguing we heard a blood curdling scream.

"NO OLIVIA!" i screamed. "Quickly!" basil screamed but a giant carosuel toy followed in front of them. "Ah ya ha Look out!" basil shouted while they were running i ran twords another side of the shop where i was close behind fidgit and while he was being barked at by toby and climbed on top of a cash register i jumped in front of him and smirked "Surprise."

and i jumped twrods him and caught him!" but he kicked me in the eye and the stomach. and the nose and i fell on my side and started to go unconsious.

I heard something calling out my name and i weakly looked up to see basil searching frantically screaming my name. "ELIZABETH ELIZABETH WHERE ARE YOU?!" he called out. "I'm here." i said with my voice as soft as a feather. basil saw me and gasped "What happened to you?!" he said outraged.

"I went around another way and i was in front of fidgit." i grabbed him but he kicked me in the eye and the nose and the stomach." i tried to sit up but i cried out in pain and laid back down. Basil looked at her sadly. "this is all my fault." he said sadly.

A single tear came down from his face and i weakly reached up and wiped it with my thumb and lightly kissed his cheek and smiled weakly. "this is not your fault if anything it should be my fault for letting fidgit take olivia away." i broke off and started crying. Basil embraced me and held me and rocked me back and forth and held me in his arms.

"don't worry my dear. i'ts not entirely hopless. but i just continued crying. Basil lightly grabbed my chin lifting my head and i looked into his beautiful green eyes. "We'll get her back." he wiped my tears away from my face and lightly kissed my forehead and i bit my lip and smiled and blushed.

"What is going on?" Dawsn asked with concern on his face. "I got kicked my fidgit and basil was comforting me." i smiled lightly. Dawson smirked. "Is that so?" and basil cleared hi throat and was about to push me for the second time but he saw my black eye and bloody nose and picked me up bridle style. "no it is not so!" he said stubbornly.

i sighed and looked down and remembered what i had found. "basil? "Hmm?" "i found something i think you'll really like." i said and handed him fidgit's list. He read it and smiled. "Elizabeth you've done it!" he said happily "this list is precisely what we need!" he kissed me on the cheek happily and i blushed for the thousandth time. Basil ran happily with me still in his arms. "what?" dawson asked in confusion. "quickly back to baker street!" basil said while he grabbed his hat and carried me back to toby."

**Everyone i have an announcement! I'm going on winter break so i'm going to be gone for a while. Remember i have to use the school computer to write my stories. But fret not i'm going to be back in january! so until then this is the last chapter until i return! so i'm going to be back in january remember that! Thank you for you people out there reading my crappy stories. I hope you all have an amazing christmas and happy holiday's to everyone! Bye for now until we meet again in january! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys i'm back with another chapter of 'Am i in the great mouse detective?' I'm sorry for the long wait but my brother got a stomach virus, My mom's birthday was coming up, And i had a little baby nephew! I'm so happy about having a nephew but anyway enough my my drama. Let get on with the show. **

I was in basil's arms as he David, And Toby went as fast as they could to baker street. As we arrived basil was rushing me inside and rushed up twords a room. I think it was his room. It was incredibly messy. 'And i thought my room was terrible i thought. There were clothes everywhere, Different beakers and there was trash all over the place.

Basil set me down on the bed and i tried to sit up but he pushed me back down. "Dont move you'll make your injuries worse." he said and he rushed to his closet and found what looked like a first aid kit.

"Take your shirt off." he said to me. I glared at him just for this and my face turned red. "For your injuries." he said with annoyance. i sighed and said "Alright." i took my shirt off and basil blushed at my body. There were scars and bruises all over me. Basil shook his head and rubbed alcohol all over my body.

I winced in pain and said "Thank you basil". He raised an eyebrow and said "For what?" "For my injuries dumbass." i lightly smiled at him. He rolled his eyes but i could have sworn there was a tiny smile on his face.

"You're welcome Elizabeth." I giggled at him and lighlty snorted. "And what pray tell is so funny?" he asked. "You didn't call me by my last name." He gasped and his face turned pale. "i like it better that way." I said. I cupped his cheek and i smiled at him. 'Oh my god. his fur is so soft!' i thought.

Basil blushed deeply at this and i felt him push his face against my cheek. we looked into each others eyes and our faces were getting closer and closer until... "Basil is everything al-" Dawsons voice was heard and we looked at him and i still relized i didnt have my shirt on and i quickly put it back and and i fixed it.

"Well basil should we go down stairs?" i asked. "Yes Ms. Elizabeth." Basil said and i quickly went down stairs and i sat in basil's chair by the fire. Basil cleared his throat and grabbed is magnifying glass. This was always one of my favorite parts of the movie. "What is it basil?" i asked with curiousity.

"Offhand i can deduce very little." "Only that the words have written with a broad pointed quill pen which has spattered twice." Basil then held the paper with his hand spread out. "That the paper is off Native mangolian manufacture no water mark". Then he put the paper in his lips smacking it a couple times.

"And has been gummed if i'm not very much error." Then he sniffed it then held it away from him in disgust." "By a bat who was been drinking rodent's delight!" Then he held it in front of me and david's Faces. "A cheap brandy sold only in the seediest pubs." "Wow!" i gasped. David hummed in agreement "Amazing."

I think i saw basil blush when i said 'Wow' but i just ignored it. "Not really my dear we still don't know where it came from!""Perhaps a closer inspection will tell us something." He looked through a microscope and hummed. "Mmhmm. Coal dust clearly of the type used in sewer lamps."

Basil walked away and david tried to look throught the microscope but basil grabbed it. Basil put the paper above the bunsen burner and it was reduced to ashes. 'But basil". david said but was cut off by basil shushing him. "Shhh don't speak." Then Basil grabbed a wooden masher and mashed the ashes and poured it into a beaker of blue liquid.

i tried to look at it but basil pushed me for the hundereth time but this time he apologized. "Excuse me dear." he grabbed a beaker of red liquid and said "Steady hand." he dropped a small drop of the red liquid into the blue liquid and he went twords an wierd looking beaker with green liquid and heated up. "Yes yes good good come along come on come on come on come on." "yes yes good godd no bad no good good come come on come on come on come on yes yes yes!"

Then a small drop of green liquid fell into it making it bubble. "Aha"! he smiled with happiness and he wrapped his arm around david and he kissed my cheek out of happiness. "We have done it my friends!" "This reaction could only have been triggered with the papers extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride."

I rubbed my cheek that basil kissed and i lighlty smiled and blushed so red it would put a cherry to shame. "Salt water great scott." David said. "It proves beyond a doubt this list came from the riverfront area". "Now now steady on there basil." David started. "No no elementary my dear dawson we merely look for a seedy pub at the only spot where the sewer connects to the water front."

I smiled at him and i was super excited i was going to the rat trap! i thought basil was pretty hot in his sailor disguise and i thought david looked super cute in his. this is getting a little weird but i love it!


	8. Chapter 8

"Stay toby, Stay. Basil was walking in his amazing and hot sailor disguise. I was wearing a slightly skimpy red dress that showed the curves on my hips. My legs were covered by fishnet stockings and had dark red high heels. I had gold hoop earrings. And I had an aquamarine necklace. I walked next to basil and kept staring at him he was just so handsome.

Basil had a cigarette between his lips and I had a tingly feeling between my legs and I just shook it off. "Basil?" I heard David calling from way behind us. "Come come Dawson". Basil said. "I feel utterly ridiculous!" David said with embarrassment. "Don't be absurd. You look perfect." Basil said. "Perfect? Perfectly foolish!" Dawson said trying to tuck in his shirt.

"I think you look cute David." I said with a smile. David just blushed at me. While Basil opened the door. I thought it was going to be easy but this was making me kind of nervous. Basil lit his cigarette took a puff and said. "Dawson, Elizabeth Stay close and do as I do." Basil walked with his hands in his pockets and I was really starting to get scared.

David was following Basil's actions and I just looked around the different criminals nervously. Basil noticed this and took my hand and I looked down at our hands and Basil smiled at me and I smiled back. David bumped into a woman and he tried to apologize but she just blew smoke in his face and laughed at him.

"How impertinent!" David said angrily. "Remember Dawson We're low life ruffians". "Well, I was until that". "David just ignore them". I said and walked off to an empty table. I still held hands with Basil and I stroked it and smiled. An octopus was on stage and he juggled and he just finished and David was the only one who applauded him. The other mice were booing and throwing stuff at him.

"What's your pleasure mates?" A woman who was plump and was rubbing her hand on her apron. "I'll have a dry sherry with oh perhaps a twist of." David's words cut off by Basil's hands covering his mouth. "Two pints for me my shipmate and my lovely girl here." I thought his cockney accent was hot as well and I felt the tingly sensation come back but I pressed my legs together.

"Oh and by the way. We just got into port. We're looking for an old friend of mine maybe you know him. 'Keep it together Elizabeth'. I thought as my legs were tingling harder. "goes by the name of Ratigan!" He said and everyone gasped and looked at him. "I never heard of him." the waitress walked off. Basil looked pleased and I was almost 'Excited' by the whole thing.

Then a lizard and a frog were on stage and not even two seconds everybody was booing and they got off the stage. Then ms kitty got on stage and started singing 'let me be good to you'. I loved that song but I couldn't sing or it would give me away. Basil looked uninterested unlike everyone else.

"Basil?" I said. "Hmm?" He asked. "I'm sorry." I said. "For what?" "For everything. I'm not normally like that and I". I was cut off by Basil's hand on my lips. "Stop. If anything I should apologize for being so cruel towards you. I was Arrogant Self Centered and I." I cut him off by putting a finger on his lips. "Let's just call it even". I said and We looked at each other and blushed.

While we were looking at each other in the eyes the waitress came back and put our drinks down. "There you are It's on the house." I giggled nervously and took it and drank it all without thinking. "I say! how very generous!" "Dawson, Elizabeth." Basil dipped his finger and licked it "These drinks have been drugged!" He looked at the both of us and I slurred at him. "You are so very hot! I sat on Basil's lap and pulled him close to me and said: "What's the matter big boy you nervous?"

Dawson was smiling at the showgirls. "Has a rather nice bite to it. Jolly good ladies jolly good!" Basil pulled me off his lap and looked at us. "You two get a hold of yourselves." Dawson just clapped and said "Bravo! Bravo!" I got up and sat on his lap again. "Don't mind him, Basil. You are the sexiest man I've ever seen". I pulled him close and kissed his lips.

Basil tried to resist but soon he gave in and he kissed me back and pulled me closer by his waist. I put my tongue in his mouth and he pulled me closer. Then soon enough he pulled me off of him. "Elizabeth you stop this at once!" he yelled. I giggled and smiled. "Don't act like you didn't love it." Basil blushed and gasped he saw fidget behind him and smirked.

"If it isn't our peg-legged friend". "Dawson hoo hoo What luck!" "Dawson?" Basil looked around and he gasped "DAWSON!" David was Dancing with the showgirls and Basil face palmed himself. Dawson fell on the piano and one thing led to another and a fight started to happen. Basil grabbed my hand and slapped Dawson to wake him up.

"Dawson Dawson!" Dawson woke up and he sputtered "What in heaven's name is going on?!" "I spotted our peg-legged." "Come on my friends there is not a moment to lose." I felt light-headed and said, "Basil you're spinning I think I'm gonna faint." "What now?!" Basil glared at me in disbelief and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up in basil's arms. We were crawling through the pipes basil I asked "Shhh!" He placed me behind him and he said "grab my coat and follow along." I grabbed his coat and his tail was in my face. Dawson went the other way. "No no no not that way! Basil said. "Dawson lookout for your.." He didn't get to finish as he hit his head against the edge of the pipes.

"OW CONFOUND IT"! I suppressed a giggle and grabbed basil's coat again his tail tickling my face. "Do you have any idea where we are going?" Dawson asked. "But of course!" basil replied "left turn right turn here doctor. I opened the cage and said "Guys look what I've found!" "Well done my dear!" Basil said.

"We found it my friends! Ratigan's secret lair! and it's filthier then I imagined. we got out and went to the bottle. I tried opening the cork but it wouldn't budge. "Grrr! It's stuck." Dawson knocked on the bottle and I just remembered "Oh No!" Fidget smiled and blew a kiss and I was disappointed in myself. "Surprise! A bunch of men were applauding us. "Bravo Bravo a marvelous performance." It was the old sewer rat himself.

Basil glared deathly at him and I went by his side. "Though Frankly I expected both of you to be fifteen minutes earlier." "Trouble with the chemistry set old boy?" 'Wait what did he mean both of us?' I thought and before I could ask basil folded his hands and smiled. "Ratigan no one could have a higher opinion of you than I have, and I think you're a slimy contemptible sewer rat!"

I went up to him and asked "What did you mean 'Both of us'? I asked Ratigan smiled and I felt extremely uncomfortable. "Well my dear I thought you were a perfect addition to my plan." I gasped "OMG!" "You mean?" "That's right!" "I took you away from home!" I fell to my knees and started sobbing. Before basil could comfort me Ratigan said "Oh, by the way, Basil I just love your disguise." He ripped off Basil's mustache and he winced in pain.

"Really one would hardly recognize you. The greatest detective in all mousedom." He started laughing at him and basil was breathing heavily. "Ratigan so help me I'll see you behind bars yet!" "You fool isn't it clear to you? The superior mind has triumphed I won!

I wiped my tears and went to basil and hugged him. "Don't listen to them Basil! They are stupid and foolish". "Says the human girl." Ratigan said "You stay out of this!" I yelled and basil held my hands and looked at me.

"Please tell me the truth are you really a human?" He asked and I said "Yes. I'm a human and I'm from the future." Basil looked down with heartbreak, sadness, and defeat. I tried to hug him but he pushed me away. Then everyone continued laughing.

"Alright that settled come along my dear." Ratigan tried to pull me but I punched him in the face. "I would rather stay here and die with Basil then be with a horrible sewer rat like you! You ruined my life and I hope you burn in hell for what you did! I hope you burn in hell!

Ratigan had blood coming out of his mouth and had a tooth in it. He glared at me and I was afraid but I stood my ground. "Alright you little brat!" He slapped me in the face and I had a deep gash on my cheek. 'Basil learns the truth I lost my family possibly for good and my face is bleeding. My life is horrible.


	10. Chapter 10

I was tied to the trap and I was next to Basil and Dawson was on the opposite side of me. Basil was looking lost and I tried to reason with him but he wouldn't listen to me. "You don't know what a delightful dilemma it was to decide on the most appropriate method for your demise. I had so many ingenious ideas I didn't know which to choose. so I decided to use them all."

I rolled my eyes and said "Wow really great you should deserve a reward for this." "Thank you my dear." He said with a wicked smile. "How about a kick to the balls as your reward." Some criminals were snickering under their hands and Ratigan glared at them and they immediately stopped.

"Marvelous isn't it?" "I would clap sarcastically if I could." I said with venom in my voice. "Let me show you how it works." "Picture this..." I cut him off when I said "A picture of you being eaten by a cat and everyone celebrating?" Some criminals were snickering once more but then they stopped when Ratigan glared deathly at them. "No. A sprightly little tune I've recorded especially for you. As the song plays the chord heightens. And when the song ends the metal ball is released.

"Get to the point!" I yelled. He glared at me and I smiled back. Through gritted teeth he said "Rolling along it's very way until. Snap! Boom! Twang! Thunk! Splat! "And so ends the short undistinguished career of Basil of baker street." "Well at least people liked him and he didn't make people throw up in their mouths after the sight of them." I smiled Ratigan growled at me and I said "Oh did I make you mad?"

I said with a sweet tone and he sliced at my other cheek. "You're despicable!" Dawson said. "Yes." Ratigan agreed. "Everything ready Fidget?" "All set boss." A white box with a pink ribbon tied on it. "Oh this is wicked so delightfully wicked." "Mr. Flaversham let me congratulate you on a superb piece of craftsmanship!" "See what you can do with the proper motivation." Everyone started to leave And I looked at basil.

"Come on Basil snap out of it. I know you can do anything." But he sighed and looked straight like he didn't hear me. "You all know the plan." Ratigan said. "right professor." The responded and he approached us and said. "It was my fond hope to stay and witness your final scene. but you were 15 minutes late and I have an engagement at Buckingham Palace.

"Now you will remember to smile for the camera won't you? Hmm say cheese?" A camera was pointed at all of us and I glared at him. "You fiend!" "Sorry chubby you've should have chosen your friends more carefully. " He placed the needle on the record. and 'goodbye so soon'. started playing and Ratigan started to fly away.

Ratigan said goodbye in different languages and before he was out of sight I yelled "I hope you die in a fire!" and he just ignored me and said "Bye Bye basil." "What did he mean 'an engagement at Buckingham Palace?" Dawson asked. "Haven't you figured it out yet Doctor?" Basil said Emotionless. "The queen's in danger and the empire's doomed." "The queen?!" Dawson said in disbelief.

I tried to wiggle myself out but the rope was too tight. Olivia tried to push herself out of the bottle but she couldn't. "Basil come on! Please!". I said Dawson looked at basil "Basil. Basil!" "Oh how could I have been so blind?" He asked with a miserable look on his face. "We all make mistakes but we can't let that stop us." "Ratigan's proved he's more clever than I"

He scoffed and said "He would've never walked into such an obvious trap." "Basil please snap out of it! I know you can do anything!" "Elizabeth's right Basil! You can stop that villain! Why." The record stopped and it was skipping. "Basil! The record!" "Oh it's finally happened I've been outwitted!" "Basil please!" Dawson pleaded.

"Beaten! Duped Made a fool of! "Oh ridiculed belittled. "THAT"S ENOUGH!" Dawson yelled and the record got back to playing. "Dash it all basil! The queen's in danger, Olivia and Elizabeth are counting on us we're about to be horribly splatted and all you can do is lie there feeling sorry for yourself! But I know you can save us!" "Basil I'm so sorry I lied to you." I said interrupting Dawson."

"You are the most incredible man I've ever seen. You are smart funny and kind. You're my hero. I know I lied to you and when you were miserable I'd swore I would take Ratigan down just to see you happy again. And I know this is childish but I love you."

I gently grab his hand and he pulled his hand away from me. "I guess you never want to see me again huh? and that's fine. I know you don't want to be with someone like me." "I just wanted you to know that. But I'm fine with you hating me." "I might as well set the trap off now and be done with my pain." And tears started coming down my face.

Dawson lightly stroked my hand in comfort. Basil looked at me and lightly chuckled. "Set it off now." Then his eyes widened. "Set it off now?" "Yeah". He was laughing and he smiled wickedly. "Yes, we'll, WE"LL SET THE TRAP OFF NOW!" "Basil wait she didn't mean that we ought..." He got cut off by the recording stopping and the metal ball started rolling.

"The angle of the trajectory multiplied by the square root of an iscocoles triangle." He muttered math terms and I started to get nervous. "Dividing Guttermegs principle of opposing forces in motion." He muttered again. "And adjusting for the difference in equilibrium!" The ball started rolling and I started to get scared by this point.

"Dawson! Elizabeth! At the exact moment I tell you two we must release the triggering mechanism!. "Get ready steady. I started to hyperventilate but basil grabbed my hand in his hand and said "Now!" The ball was caught and I screamed. Then a metal hook popped out the gun shot the arrow and the arrow shot the ax freeing us.

The bottle popped open and I started to hyperventilate again against the walls and basil switched out of his sailor disguise and put on his normal outfit. "Thank you my dear." he picked me up bridal style and I hid my face in the side of his neck and whimpered and said "Thank you for saving my life again." "If anything my dear I should thank you." "Me what for?" "You helped me set the trap off." "And Elizabeth?" "Yeah?" He leaned down to kiss my lips but Olivia landed in my arms. I laughed and fainted again. 'I love you Basil'. I thought before passing out.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up and saw Basil had me in his arms and he whistled. "Toby!" Toby came and licked Olivia and my face. "The game's afoot Toby! Our queen is in mortal danger!" Toby growled and his ear turned into a staircase somehow.

We all climbed on and Basil smiled and placed me behind him. "To Buckingham Palace!" We all rushed to get there. We all ran inside the palace. We saw Fidget trying to feed the queen to Ratigan's stupid cat.

We grabbed the queen and I pushed Fidget off and he held on for dear life. "Down Down Kitty Down!" Then Toby barked and chased after her. We all sneaked into the throne room. and we tied up the villains and basil took control "That is of course with your highness's permission."

"Of course. You insidious fiend! You're not my royal consort! You're a cheap fraud an imposter!" Basil spoke into the controls and I was giggling uncontrollably. Basil smiled and winked at me.

"A corrupt vicious demented low life scoundrel! There is no evil scheme you wouldn't concoct!" He jerked the controls and I was laughing hysterically. "No depravity you wouldn't commit!" "You professor are none other than a foul stenches rodentious commonly known as a..." "Don't say it!" Ratigan threatened. "Sewer rat!" We both shouted.

Ratigan screamed and Basil said "Arrest that fiend!" I stayed back with Olivia and held her close. Fidget managed to escape and he grabbed us. "Get off me you little crap!" I struggled but he was strong for a bat.

"The girls The girls!" Ratigan swung and grabbed both of us. "Stay where you are or the girls die!" "Basil! Help!" I screamed and he grabbed us and put us on his aircraft.

"Just wait Basil's smarter than you!" Olivia said "He's going to put you in jail!" Olivia then grabbed his tail and pulled on it. "He's not afraid of a big old ugly rat like you"! "Yeah You are so stupid even dead people are smarter than you!" I yelled. "Would you two kindly sit down and shut up?!" He yelled and I saw Basil in a handmade aircraft thing.

"Basil!" I smiled and he smiled back. Then we went faster and Basil followed shortly after us. Soon enough Fidget was tired and he said "We have to lighten the load." "Oh you want to lighten the load." "Excellent Idea!"

He threw Fidget off the side and soon enough he was screaming that he couldn't fly and Ratigan started peddling himself. "Steady." I heard Basil say and I smiled and then I screamed: "Look out!" Then we crashed into the glass of big ben.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up and saw Basil rubbing the back of his neck and was freaking out. I tried to scream but Ratigan was holding my hand and I pulled it down. "Basil look out!" He turned around and Ratigan slapped him and he grabbed onto the gears and held on for dear life.

I bit his hand and he screamed in pain. Basil came and put Ratigan's cape into a gear and he let go.

I saw he had Olivia in his other and he kicked her and I ran and climbed over the gears and I tried to climb to another one but another gear was coming to squish us. Basil gasped and was holding onto a chain and he was reaching his hand and in the knick of time he pulled us out of there.

I whimpered into his necks and Basil smiled and he let us out of there. We Saw the balloon coming closer but I knew this is the part where Ratigan was coming to get Basil. I saw him coming behind us and I pushed Basil out of the way and he grabbed me.

"Elizabeth!" Basil screamed. I tried to grab onto something but the rain made it slippery. He grabbed me and pinned me down. I saw I was looking down and saw how far the ground was. I yelped and stood back on my feet.

"Elizabeth over here!" I smiled and saw Basil I sighed in relief. I took two steps and Ratigan came behind me and I screamed in terror. I tried to climb but the stupid rain made it hard for me to do that.

"There is no escape this time you little brat!" Ratigan sliced me and cried in pain. "No one hurts My Elizabeth!" I heard a male say. It was Basil he pushed Ratigan and I yelled "Basil you have to get away from here!" "No I will not leave you If you go down We are going down together!" Ratigan just snarled and he sliced both me and Basil.

I yelped and we both ran and Basil made it and I tried to grab his hand But Ratigan was holding me down clawing at me. "Elizabeth!" Basil tried to help me but Dawson and Hiram were holding him back.

"Let go!" I held on to the edge of the hand and I saw him raising his claw at me and sliced at me. I was falling and Basil screamed. "NOOOOOO!" Ratigan smiled sinisterly. "I WON!" "Don't be so sure!" I yelled and I held out his bell and rang it.

He looked confused and the bell rang and he grabbed me and I screamed and somehow grabbed the pedal thing. Up in the clouds Olivia was crying and so was Basil. "Oh, My sweet sweet Elizabeth." He thought about every minute that we spent together and he sniffed and said "I wish I could hold you one last time and tell you how much I adore you."

Soon enough they heard me pedaling up the clouds and they all cheered. "Hooray it's Elizabeth!" "Oh jolly good!" Basil was laughing and saying "She's alive She's alive"! I landed on the balloon thing and Basil embraced me and hid his face in the side of my neck.

"Don't you ever do that again." he whispered. "Do you understand me?" I smiled and nodded. I started coughing up blood and I went limp. "Dawson!" He came and rushed to my side and he said: "She is badly injured we need to get her to baker street!"


	13. Chapter 13

Basil was pacing back and forth and Olivia and Hiram were sitting in front of the fire. Dawson came out and Basil approached him. "How is she?" He asked nervously. "She is going to be just fine." Basil sighed in relief. "May I see her?" Dawson nodded and Basil rushed to the guest room and he saw Elizabeth sitting upright and she smiled. "Hi Basil."

"Hello my dear." He said and closed the door behind him. "I've been meaning to ask you something." Basil said while sitting on the edge of the bed. "What is it?" She asked and before Basil could ask he gripped his arm in pain. "What's wrong? Did David attend to your wounds?" Basil scoffed "I do not need tending to." She looked at him and said "Basil let me help you."

Basil raised an eyebrow and Elizabeth looked at him with that smile that made Basil's heart skip a beat. He sighed and unbuttoned his shirt and she bit her lip. Basil was very well built. She gently ran her fingers across his fur and saw many scars.

She felt the urge to take her clothes off but she suppressed it. "How does it look?" he asked. "Tan and muscular." She said and continuing to run her fingers along his fur. Basil blushed and had the same urge Elizabeth did to take his belt and dark brown trousers off.

But he blushed and chuckled. "I meant the injuries dear." he smiled. Elizbeth felt embarrassed and said "Oh right sorry." She looked in the drawer and saw a first aid kit. She took a bottle of alcohol and said "This may sting a little." She dabbed it on a washcloth and put it on his wounds. Basil winced in pain and she continued to do that and she was entranced by Basil's body.

"Turn around for me." And Basil turned around and Elizabeth almost had a nose bleed. Basil was just... So handsome. Basil looked down and had a look of lust on his face and Elizabeth had the same look but she shook her head and she continued treating his wounds.

After she was done Basil was beginning to put his shirt back on and he saw her look of disappointment. He thought about it and placed his shirt back on the ground. "Elizabeth?" "Yes?" She asked. "When we were tied to the trap did you mean what you said about loving me?" He asked. Elizabeth blushed and bit her lip. "Yes. I did."

She sat back down on the bed and Basil cupped her cheek and she pressed her face into his hands. He thought about her smile her beauty. He long soft brunette hair, Her chocolate brown eyes her long eyelashes and her lips. The way she bit them made him feel butterflies in his stomach and his face, heart, and body burn. "I...Love you too."

Elizabeth gasped and Basil pressed his lips against hers and she kissed back and she put her hand on the back of his neck and he pulled her close and Elizabeth bit his lip and dragged it before letting him have it back. Soon enough they were on the bed Basil on top and Elizabeth on the bottom.

Then Basil started kissing the left side of her neck. When he kissed the crook of her neck he went limp and she mewled. Basil pressed his lips again a couple of times and he concluded that was her sweet spot.

He gently bit down and sucked on it and she was biting her lip hard not to make any noise. Then she kissed him again and she felt a slight touch on the bottom of her lip.

She accepted and their tongues fought for dominance Basil won and explored her mouth making sure not to miss a single inch. A string of saliva dangled from their bottom lips. They were breathing hard. "Basil as much As I love this right now how about we wait until later in our life?"

Basil chuckled and whispered in her ear "As you wish." His voice made her tingle very hard Basil went to leave but She grabbed his hand. "Please stay." Basil smiled and shook his head. He climbed in bed with her and she kissed his lips and she held him close.

Dawson went to go check on Elizabeth but found something so much more meaningful and sweet. The new couple were holding each other in their arms. He smiled and closed the door behind them.


	14. Chapter 14

**The final chapter YAYSIES! By the way I will not be posting for a while because of the 8th I need to turn in my computer. But I may get another one! So thank you all for the love and support. Also I would really love to see artwork for this story! If any of you have deviant art can you please draw for this story I would really appreciate it! If any of you draw for this story I will make a story based on your request! Whoo-hoo! But I will not do horror. So that is out of the question but I will do anything else! So anyway thank you again for follow and favorite the story! Anyway on with the very last chapter!**

I woke up by myself and saw that Basil had taken his shirt and put it back on. I slowly got up and went downstairs. "To be thanked by the queen herself." How very thrilling eh basil?" Basil had the bell in his hands and he put it on the shelf. "All in a day's work doctor."

I walked down the stairs and smiled. Olivia smiled at Dawson "Oh Doctor Dawson you were wonderful." Dawson chuckled bashfully and Hiram smiled "Indeed. Oh my! We're late to catch our train come along Olivia." "Yes father!" She replied and she hugged Basil around the waist and Basil was surprised.

"Goodbye Basil." She sniffed Sadly. "I'll never forget you." Basil pulled her back and smiled "Nor I you". Miss Miss Flanger hanger."

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "Whatever," Dawson said. Olivia hugged me and I hugged her tightly. "I'll miss you Elizabeth." She said. "I'll miss you too you sweet little cupcake." I kissed the top of her head and ruffled her hair.

She giggled and smiled. "Goodbye doctor Dawson." "Goodbye my dear." We walked up the stairs and she whispered "Goodbye." and she walked out the door. "Well um..." Basil sniffed and cleared his throat.

"Not a bad little girl actually." "Not at all" Dawson agreed. I smiled and hugged Basil "We'll see her again. I just know it." "Well." Dawson said "It's time I was on my way too." "But..But I thought." Basil was stuttering over his words. "David you're not staying?"

I asked even though I know what was going to happen. "Well the case is over and perhaps It's... Perhaps It's best I've found my own living quarters." "But..." Basil was about to say something but there was a knock at the door.

"Now who could that be?" David opened the door to reveal a grey mouse with a beautiful green dress and a matching green dress. "Is... Is this the home of the famous Basil of Baker Street?" "Indeed it is miss!" Dawson smiled but then he looked at her with sympathy.

"You look as if you're in some trouble." "Oh I am! I am!" He cried. "Then you've come to precisely the right place." "Ah! Allow me to introduce my trusted associate Dr. Dawson and My lovely lady Elizabeth with whom I do All my cases isn't that right?"

He looked at the both of us and I kissed his lips and he kissed back and after a few minutes we pulled away and I smiled and said: "I would love to!" "What about you David?" I asked.

"What? Well yes! Yes! By all means!" Basil chuckled and pulled his tie and then he said "As you can see Dawson, Elizabeth this young lady has just arrived from the Hamstead District and Is troubled by the mysterious disappearance of an emerald ring missing from the third finger of her right hand. Now tell me the story and pray be precise."

From that day forward I decided to stay with Basil and Dawson. I would miss my old life but I loved my new life. Over the years we had many cases together. Basil and I got married we had three beautiful children and they would follow in our legacy. Although I had many wonderful moments in my life but I would always look back on the night where I met the love of my life, Basil Of Baker Street, The Great Mouse Detective.

THE END :)


End file.
